


Sur les pas de Loti

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bretagne, FoF, Lemon, M/M, Romance, Suspense, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le message est cacheté de rouge mais trop petit pour venir du ministère, un seul nom me vient à l'esprit, un prénom plutôt ! un prénom que j'ai murmuré, soupiré, crié et que je vomis, que j'exècre, que je ne veux plus jamais entendre de ma vie !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sur les pas de Loti

**Author's Note:**

> Le monde de Harry Potter appartient bien entendu à son auteur, Madame JK. Rowling.
> 
> Texte écrit dans le cadre des défis "Photos-fictions" organisé par le FoF, forum consacré aux fanfictions.

 

**Sur les pas de Loti**

 

 

Montage photos : Sangdelicorne - photo danradcliffe.com et photo libre de droits

 

 

Combien de chances ai-je de rencontrer un hibou avec un message à la patte, alors que je suis en vacances en Bretagne et dans le monde moldu ? Très peu, me répondrez vous. Donc, que fait cet oiseau de malheur sur le rebord de la fenêtre de ma chambre à "La vieille Auberge" ? Ses yeux ronds et noirs, imperturbables, me fixent. Il attend mon bon vouloir. Si ce n'est que moi, il restera là longtemps. Seulement voilà, ce n'est pas le cas. Je lui ouvre, cherche dans mes bagages un peu de miam-hibou, qu'il avale avec avidité. Je me sens fébrile, j'essaie en vain de reprendre mon souffle, d'oublier tout ce que j'ai fui.

 

Le message semble m'hypnotiser, je ne veux pas l'ouvrir, je veux partir loin, là où aucun rapace ne me retrouvera. Déjà, il est dans ma main, il est cacheté de rouge mais trop petit pour venir du ministère de la magie, il ne vient pas de Poudlard non plus, j'ai démissionné il y a quatre jours, un seul nom me vient à l'esprit, un prénom plutôt. Un prénom que j'ai murmuré, soupiré, crié et que je vomis, que j'exècre, que je ne veux plus jamais entendre de ma vie. Je romps le sceau rouge avec appréhension et déroule un parchemin fin, long et parfaitement vierge. Machinalement, je prends ma baguette et essaie tous les sorts de révélation que je connais, y compris ceux de la magie noire que j'ai appris ces dernières années. Rien ! Il n'y a rien ! Atterré, je reste là devant ce vide, qui m'angoisse plus que des insultes.

Le volatile a fini de manger et attend.

— Il n'y a pas de réponse, tu peux repartir, lui fais-je en lui ouvrant la fenêtre. Je soupire, je ne suis là que depuis trois jours et déjà le monde sorcier me rattrape. J'ai choisi cette minuscule île pour ma fuite. Toute petite dans l'immensité du monde moldu. Choisie parce que j'en avais parlé, au détour d'une réception officielle avec Draco Malfoy. Il l'avait découverte au hasard de ses lectures, elle avait inspiré Pierre Loti dont il lisait Pêcheur d'Islande en français. Il la décrivait comme un paradis de paix et de tranquillité. Certainement une des seules fois où j'avais discuté de façon civilisée avec mon ennemi personnel, avant sa disparition.

Je ferme d'un geste brusque le tiroir, seule manifestation extérieure de ma colère, de ma rage. Pourtant elle est immense. Intacte. Pendant plus d'un an, il s'est volatilisé. J'avais usé de mon nom pour me faire ouvrir les portes du bureau des aurors et lire le dossier. J'avais passé les deux mois de mes vacances précédentes à le chercher. C'est ainsi que j'avais rencontré Daniel Fidget qui était chargé de l'enquête sur sa disparition. Il était là, à chaque moment, toujours sur la brèche pour retrouver ce collègue qu'il appréciait, disait-il, malgré ses fréquentations pas très nettes, ses gestes pas toujours reluisants, ses goûts pas trop délicats. Il avait passé plus de temps à me traîner dans les bars interlopes, les clubs gays qu'à sérieusement enquêter. Il m'avait fait découvrir ce monde si particulier des nuits londoniennes qui était à des kilomètres de ce que le sage Elu connaissait. Le milieu habituel de Malfoy ? Comment avais-je pu le laisser le salir ainsi. C'était si peu lui, ce libertin cruel qu'il me décrivait. J'étais perdu.

Puis un soir, dans un bar j'avais surpris ce modèle d'auror en train de faire ami-ami avec une petite frappe. Lorsqu'il m'avait vu, il l'avait envoyé valdinguer contre le mur et nous avions quitté l'établissement très vite pour vérifier les renseignements soi-disant obtenus. Ensuite je le découvris, ce père de famille exemplaire, en train de baiser peu délicatement un homme contre un mur dans les toilettes d'un pub.  Il avait eu beau protester que ce n'était qu'un accident de parcours, un élan irrésistible, je ne l'avais pas cru, pourtant j'avais continué l'enquête en sa compagnie tout en le surveillant de près.

Et je l'avais rencontré dans un club où nous prospections.  Démon de luxure et de jouissance derrière une apparence d'ange blond aux traits fins, aux yeux de mercure, au jeune corps androgyne. Trop ébloui par son regard qui ne semblait voir que moi, par sa bouche pulpeuse qui ne paraissait vouloir embrasser que moi, j'avais occulté le côté soudain, étonnant de son intérêt pour moi. A plusieurs reprises, nous étions retournés dans ce club en espérant y trouver un témoin important qui n'était jamais là. J'avais revu mon bel éphèbe égaré dans cet univers frelaté. Dès que j'arrivais dans l'établissement, je le cherchais, je suivais des yeux sa démarche sensuelle, sa façon de danser provocante lorsqu'il se frottait à d'autres le regard accroché au mien. Chacun de ses gestes lascifs, de ses attouchements impudiques me semblait destiné. Les autres le violaient de leurs yeux concupiscents. J'avais voulu l'en sortir, c'était ma croisade. Nous avions discuté souvent, étions devenus proches, de plus en plus proches. Il réclamait ma présence, il voulait qu'on se connaisse bien avant mon départ pour l'Ecosse où j'enseignais. Il avait peur que je l'oublie, peur de me perdre, disait-il. Peu à peu, il m'apprivoisait et je ne demandais que ça. La recherche de Malfoy ne me semblait plus aussi essentielle.

Enfin je découvris dans son lit, entre ses bras, la volupté qui fait crier. Mes doigts sur sa peau pâle, douce, j'en oubliais une autre à laquelle je m'étais défendu de rêver. Je ne vivais plus qu'en l'attente de ses heures de passion. Ses mains, sa bouche expertes sur moi, son corps souple pressé contre le mien, son sexe chaud en moi devenaient ma drogue, ma raison de vivre.

Et nous parlâmes avenir, projets communs. Il s'inscrivit à l'université sorcière de Cambridge pour reprendre son masteria en Histoire de la Sorcellerie et des trois Magies qu'il avait abandonné, il déménagea dans un studio non loin du campus où nous pourrions, disait-il, nous retrouver dès que j'aurais un week-end libre. L'Elu du monde sorcier était fier de lui, il avait sauvé une personne de plus et trouvé l'amour. Que pouvait-il désirer en sus ? Vint l'heure du retour à Poudlard et pour la première fois, je n'étais pas heureux d'y rentrer puisque cela me séparait de lui. La dernière nuit, nous la passâmes à faire l'amour, à discuter. Dans la jouissance, il m'avait crié qu'il m'aimait. Je n'avais pas pu lui répondre. Merlin seul sait ce qui m'avait retenu. Un reste de conscience ?

Pendant plusieurs mois, la vie avait été tranquille. J'avais toujours pris du plaisir à enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal. Directeur de la maison des Gryffondor depuis cinq ans, j'aimais mes élèves comme les enfants que je n'aurais jamais. Dès que je le pouvais, je m'échappais pour le retrouver et les vacances d'hiver furent un enchantement. Le studio devenu nid douillet, illuminé par le sapin de Noël que nous avions garni ensemble, était mon Eldorado. Dans les rares moments où nous sortîmes, je le présentai à Mione et Ron, ils furent atterrés. Le regard de ma meilleure amie me hanta le reste de mon séjour à Cambridge, j'y avais vu de l'incompréhension, du chagrin et, je crois bien, de la pitié. Pourtant ils ne m'avaient rien dit. Lorsque nous avions abordé le sujet de l'enquête sur la disparition de Malfoy très vite il avait détourné la conversation, pour ne pas assombrir cette soirée où il les rencontrait enfin, me murmura-t-il. Le retour à l'école que j'avais pourtant toujours considérée comme mon havre avait été pénible.

Il me fut plus difficile de m'échapper les week-end suivants, aussi quand une occasion se présenta même imprévue, en l'occurrence une grippe de Slughorn qui l'obligeait à rester à Poudlard, je la saisis. C'est donc sans prévenir et avec l'impatience au cœur que j'avais transplané dans le hall de l'immeuble où il habitait. Le mot de passe m'ouvrit son appartement que je trouvais désert et manifestement inoccupé depuis un moment. Ma première réaction avait été la panique et la supposition d'un enlèvement. Pourtant j'avais eu le jour précédent un message par hibou me disant à quel point l'appartement lui semblait vide sans moi, comme il s'y sentait seul. La suite avait été un cauchemar. Les voisins avec qui il entretenait de soi-disant rapports cordiaux ne le connaissaient pas, l'université sorcière ne l'avait jamais vu et il n'y était même pas inscrit...

Il avait bien vite fallu que j'admette l'évidence. Tout n'était que faux semblants. J'avais pourtant décidé de boire le vin jusqu'à la lie. J'étais rentré dans cet appartement qui maintenant me répugnait et lui avais envoyé un hibou lui annonçant mon arrivée le lendemain. La réaction avait été foudroyante dans tous les sens du terme. Deux heures plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait et des voix coléreuses se faisaient entendre.

— Tu exagères, tu me fais sortir des bras de deux adorables demoiselles afin de me faire jouer une fois de plus les amoureux transis.

— Tu ne t'en plains pas trop quand tu reçois ton chèque en fin de mois !

— Parlons-en ! Il est temps de penser à augmenter un peu le défraiement parce que là, il est de plus en plus ennuyeux ton héros avec ses bons sentiments.

— Ennuyeux ! Si j'en juge par les heures que vous passez au lit à chaque fois, tu y trouves ton compte aussi.

— Je préfère le baiser que de supporter les récits sur ses élèves. Et si ce n'est pas ça, nous allons chez ses amis qui se taisent malgré ce qu'ils supposent que je suis. Bonjour l'ambiance !

— Heureusement qu'ils sont cons ces deux là. Il faut dire qu'ils détestent Malfoy aussi. Ils ne doivent pas avoir une folle envie qu'il réaparaisse.

— Par contre moi, si. Je veux le retrouver, avais-je dit en m'avançant dans la pièce où ils se querellaient.

Ils s'étaient retourné d'un bloc, l'auror et son complice, et j'avais eu à peine le temps de me baisser et éviter le trait vert de l'avada kedavra avant de répliquer par un expelliarmus et un sort d'entrave. Il ne restait face à moi que celui que j'avais aimé, qui me contemplait sans mot dire.

— Je ne suis pas un combattant. Je fais juste ce pourquoi je suis payé.

— Vendeur de rêves, avais-je fait, amer, vendeur de vent.

— J'ai été bien rémunéré afin que l'Elu devienne dans mes bras cette chose pantelante qui crie sous mes mains, sous mes coups de boutoir, pour qu'il me donne à moi, le prostitué, ce qu'il avait gardé pour son amour, avait-il raillé. Je devais faire en sorte que tu oublies tout ce qui n'était pas nous et surtout ce que tu recherchais. J'ai pas mal réussi, mon chéri, qu'en penses-tu ? Le pourquoi des choses ne me regarde pas. On vit plus vieux quand on ne sait rien.

Depuis mes leçons avec Rogue, j'avais fait des progrès en légilimencie, j'avais plongé dans son esprit et en étais ressorti brisé. Numéro entre d'autres, de trop nombreux autres.

— Tu es un monstre de stupre. Disparais, avais-je soufflé.

— Que croyais-tu ? avait-il ricané, que tu avais réussi là ou tant d'autres ont échoué ? Sans expérience, sans malice ? Pour moi tu es un corps baisable plutôt agréable sans plus. Et moi, j'étais la matérialisation de tes fantasmes.

Je m'étais détourné, anéanti, et je l'avais laissé partir. Les aurors que j'avais appelés étaient venus chercher le flic modèle et s'en étaient allés. Longtemps après, je m'étais relevé du divan où je m'étais abîmé, j'avais réussi à fermer l'appartement et à rentrer à Poudlard.

 

 

 

Il m'avait fallu plus de trois semaines pour sortir de ma torpeur, pour admettre que j'avais peut-être tué Draco pour une chimère. Avec frénésie, j'avais repris mes recherches là où je les avais laissées bien plus tôt. J'avais perdu quelques mois primordiaux. J'avais de nouveau consulté le dossier officiel et constaté, sans surprise, que Daniel Fidget n'y avait ajouté que quelques annotations sans importance. Il fallait donc que je lui parle. J'avais demandé, à son service, où il était incarcéré. Embarrassé, on m'avait répondu que mis à pied en attendant l'enquête, il avait disparu dans la nature. Ahuri de ce laxisme incompréhensible, j'avais remonté la hiérarchie afin d'avoir des réponses. Je n'en avais eu aucune même pas de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Manifestement, il y avait derrière tout cela une grosse affaire que l'on préférait taire. Je ne voulais pas que Malfoy en fasse les frais et c'était bien parti pour.

Anthony Goldstein travaillait dans le service de John Dawlish, je lui avais demandé de me fournir une copie des dernières affaires dont Draco s'était occupé. Je pensais pouvoir lui faire confiance et il serait plus facile à persuader, nous avions été ensemble à l'école, il avait fait partie de l'Armée de Dumbledore et prêté serment à l'Ordre du Phénix dont j'étais devenu le dirigeant. Il m'avait fallu quinze jours pour les obtenir. Il restait à Draco quatre affaires non élucidées. J'essayais de rattraper le temps perdu et passais chaque moment en dehors de mes cours immergé dans ses dossiers, des dossiers organisés, précis. J'y retrouvais avec un plaisir infini son élégante écriture un peu penchée avec ses majuscules trop grandes. Je n'avais pas tardé à écarter deux affaires crapuleuses. La perspicacité de Mione, le bon sens de Ron me manquaient mais je n'avais nullement l'intention de leur demander un coup de main. Ma confiance en eux était ébranlée. Je n'excusais pas leur silence, comme je ne me pardonnais pas mon aveuglement.

Pendant les vacances de printemps, j'avais plongé dans la première affaire. J'avais refait un à un les parcours de Draco. Sans vergogne, j'avais utilisé la magie noire afin d'analyser les lieux, les relents de magie, la légilimencie pour lire dans les esprits, l'imperium dans le but de créer des situations mettant en présence les protagonistes en cause. Toutes choses que Draco dans son rôle d'auror n'avait pu faire. Il était un des meilleurs mais en tant que fils de mangemort et soupçonné de sympathie envers Voldemort, il n'avait jamais eu l'entière confiance de ses supérieurs. A chaque question que j'avais posée à sa hiérarchie, la réponse allait dans ce sens. Plus j'avançais, plus je les méprisais. Epié, surveillé là où ses collègues avaient les coudées franches, il n'avait d'autre solution que de respecter à la lettre un règlement désuet. Je n'avais pas cette contingence et plus aucun scrupule, j'avais un but à atteindre et la fin justifie les moyens.

Les quinze jours de ces vacances là me furent nécessaire pour comprendre que cette piste n'était qu'une voie de garage. Je laissai tomber aussitôt, ils se débrouilleraient. J'emmerdais le ministère.  Le week-end suivant, je me lançai sur la seconde. Et bien vite, les ennuis commencèrent. Des photos de moi et de Steven surgirent de nulle part et la révélation de l'histoire d'amour entre le Sauveur et un prostitué, pourtant vieille de plusieurs mois, avait fait la une de Sorcières-Hebdo.

 

Fébrilement, je sors de mes bagages une farde cartonnée épaisse de dix centimètres. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, j'ai ces quelques photos en main. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de les revoir après leur saisie au local de l'hebdomadaire, comme je n'ai plus prononcé son prénom, l'appelant l'autre. L'une des dernières phrases qu'il m'a dites me revient à la mémoire. J'ose enfin les regarder. J'y vois sourire un jeune homme mince aux cheveux très blonds qui fixe l'appareil de ses yeux gris trop clairs. Serré contre moi qui le tiens par la taille, excellent acteur, il a l'air heureux, tout comme moi. Il est plus jeune que Draco mais il lui ressemble, c'est indéniable. Pas par ses traits, dans l'ensemble de sa personne. Furtivement, d'un doigt timide, je caresse sur le papier glacé, la bouche de Steven qui sourit en me rappelant d'une autre que j'ai humectée de ma langue. Mon secret que je croyais bien gardé, ne l'était apparemment pas, ils avaient choisi Steven en connaissance de cause.

Alors comment avais-je oublié si facilement ? Bien sûr Draco n'a jamais fait attention à moi, bien sûr nous ne sommes que des ennemis et je n'ai pu pensé qu'un "nous" soit possible. Etait-ce une raison ? " _Et moi, j'étais la matérialisation de tes fantasmes_." Cette phrase tapie dans un coin de ma mémoire, me revient en leitmotiv. Avais-je cherché en Steven cet autre qui m'était intouchable ? Il faut que j'arrête de me trouver des excuses ! je n'en ai aucune... Fichue conscience. Il ne m'est rien et j'ai joué avec sa vie. Je range tout dans mon sac, soupire et descends prendre mon dîner dans la salle à manger. Il n'y a que peu de clients en ce début de mois septembre, un couple âgé qui murmure avec une complicité au fond des yeux qui fait envie, deux femmes qui se ressemblent, des sœurs je suppose, qui discutent à voix forte de leur excursion du lendemain.

Je me promène dans l'île calme, contemple la mer ce dont je ne me lasse pas. Une paix m'emplit comme le souffle des vents marin remplit mes poumons. Je ferme les yeux. Le bruit des vagues m'apaisent pour un moment. Je reste là jusqu'à la nuit noire avant de reprendre le chemin du bourg.

J'ai bien dormi, mieux que depuis des mois. Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé d'aller voir l'ancien moulin de Birlot. Cela m'empêchera de penser. Je ne tarde pas à y arriver. Je m'assieds sur le muret et attends, en regardant au loin, la marée descendante. Le lieu est désert. Les vagues paresseuses lèchent les pierres du moulin. Je tire de mon sac à dos un morceau de far que je déguste les yeux dans le vague. Vague bientôt envahi par un point foncé qui se rapproche et se révèle être notre hibou de la veille qui vient se poser à mes côtés. On ne m'aura pas deux fois, je l'ignore royalement. Le rapace pourtant n'est pas d'accord et me le fait savoir à coups de bec qu'il a puissant. Je me résigne et prends le message pour le découvrir, comme le précédent, tout à fait vierge. Le demi-duc impressionnant a fini mon gâteau que je lui ai donné et me laisse à ma solitude recherchée, à mes pensées indésirables. Je replongeai irrémissiblement dans le passé.

 

Je n'avais pas tenu compte de l'intimidation, j'avais persévéré suivant la trace de Draco dans le monde sorcier britannique puis enfin dans l'univers moldu car chaque indice m'y ramenait.

Les dires d'un des témoins m'avaient mené à Sainte-Mangouste, où je m'étais introduit durant la nuit sous la cape d'invisibilité. Comme annoncé, dans la salle Janus Thickey, réservée aux résidents de longue durée qui présentent des dommages permanents dus à des sortilèges, j'avais découvert Phidelia Faran. Cette dernière avait été secrétaire au ministère et sa date d'internement coïncidait avec l'enquête de Draco. Elle avait une vie tranquille, réglée comme du papier à musique et, soudain, elle s'était mise à avoir peur. Elle avait dit à son beau-frère, qui était l'indicateur de Draco, qu'elle avait des révélations à faire et que si elle parlait bien des personnes au ministère tomberaient. Quelques jours plus tard, elle avait fait une crise de démence au bureau justifiant son envoi à Sainte Mangouste. Bien qu'assommée par le traitement donné par le médecin chef en personne, elle m'avait fait un récit haché, entrecoupé de périodes d'absence, qui me dressa les cheveux sur la tête plus encore qu'ils ne l'étaient. J'étais rentré au 12 square Grimmaurd complètement abattu.

J'avais vite compris en quoi l'enquête de Draco avait particulièrement perturbé les grands du monde sorcier. Il était devenu le grain de sable qui pouvait gripper le complot bien huilé. Je me retrouvais dans la même position que lui. Ils avaient essayé de m'écarter de l'enquête, puis de m'intimider, l'étape suivante devait être plus radicale. Il était grand temps de prendre des dispositions pour garantir ma sécurité et protéger mes investigations. J'espérais juste que lui était encore vivant. J'avais envoyé un message par hibou avant de commencer à consigner sur un parchemin les résultats de mon enquête, puis de le recopier. J'étais en train de cacheter le premier parchemin quand je reçus la réponse à mon message. Si les griffons pouvaient compter sur ceux de leur maison, l'amitié n'était pas un vain mot chez les serpents.

Dans un petit flacon, avec ma baguette, j'avais mis le souvenir de mon entretien avec la secrétaire de Kingsley Shacklebolt. J'étais sorti sous ma cape d'invisibilité et avais transplané au chemin de traverse. Une fois la fiole et le dossier déposés à dans mon coffre à la banque Gringotts, je m'étais précipité au journal "Le Chicaneur" . J'avais longuement discuté avec Neville et sa femme Luna puis je leur avais remis un second exemplaire du dossier avec mission de le publier si je disparaissais plus d'une semaine. Il me fallait pourtant reconnaître que j'avais échoué dans mon but premier et n'avais pas retrouvé Draco. J'avais alors semblé continuer mon enquête pourtant finie et j'avais replongé dans le monde moldu de la nuit à plusieurs reprises. Ce ne fut pas une surprise quand ils m'enlevèrent au détour d'une ruelle trois semaines plus tard, ce fut un soulagement.

J'avais résisté bien entendu. Il fallait faire crédible. Je n'avais épargné personne toutefois ma cible préférée avait été Fidget. Mes doloris puissants malgré que je n'avais pas pris ma baguette habituelle le laissèrent recroquevillé sur le sol, terrassé par la douleur et cherchant désespérément à reprendre son souffle. Je m'étais laissé surprendre par un petrificus totalus et un incarcerem après avoir mis hors d'état deux autres combattants. Le reste ne m'appartenait plus. J'avais repris conscience quand ils avaient transplané, l'un me portant comme un paquet sur son épaule. Le contact suivant avait été celui d'un sol froid et humide sur lequel j'avais été jeté sans ménagement. L'obscurité était complète, peut-être une cave ou un cachot d'un vieux manoir. Lorsque les pas s'étaient éloignés, j'avais perçu une autre respiration que la mienne, rauque, sifflante.

Je m'étais approché prudemment. A tâtons, j'avais découvert un matelas à même le sol et dessus, recroquevillé, un corps brûlant de fièvre. Doucement, j'en avais caressé le visage comme un aveugle essayant de se dessiner du bout des doigts les traits d'un inconnu. Ils étaient fins, le nez pointu, les cheveux longs. La peau était moite, les lèvres sèches étaient craquelées

— Draco ! avais-je chuchoté avec horreur.

Seul un faible gémissement m'avait répondu. Je ne pouvais qu'attendre le jour. Il avait tardé à poindre. Dans la lueur de l'aube, j'avais inspecté ce qui nous entourait. Il y avait une seconde paillasse et un seau d'aisance, rien d'autre. Pas d'eau. Je m'étais tourné vers Draco. Qu'en avaient-ils fait ? A peine conscient, ses pommettes étaient rouges de fièvre, les yeux mangeaient son visage amaigri et ses lèvres craquelées saignèrent quand il se mit à délirer. Doucement je m'étais penché et de ma langue je les avais humidifiées. Elle avaient laissé dans ma bouche le goût particulier du sang. J'avais essayé de voir de quoi il souffrait. Il avait un poignet violacé et très enflé, j'avais pensé de suite qu'il était cassé. Comme tous les joueurs de quidditch j'avais quelques notions de soins élémentaires. Ils m'avaient bien entendu pris ma baguette mais ils n'avaient pas eu l'intelligence de me fouiller. J'avais sorti les fioles de potions que Zabini, médicomage à Sainte-Mangouste, m'avait procurées quelques jours auparavant. Je lui avais fait avaler une potion contre la fièvre et une pour compenser le manque de nourriture. Nous allions devoir rester plus longtemps ici que prévu. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de transplaner avec lui à peine vivant.

— Harry... , avait-il soufflé.

— Je suis là, avais-je seulement trouvé à répondre alors qu'il était déjà reparti dans son monde de cauchemar.

Ils étaient venus à deux pour apporter un plateau garni d'assiettes d'un ragoût peu appétissant et de grands verres d'eau. L'un d'eux était Goyle, l'ancien garde du corps de Draco et j'avais essayé de les convaincre de s'occuper de lui.

— Il est malade, il lui faut un médecin ! avais-je crié d'un ton dur à l'ancien Serpentard.

— Si tu crois que tu es dans un trois étoiles, Potter ! tu te trompes ! avait-il ricané.

— Il ne s'agit pas d'étoiles mais d'humanité ! Comment peux-tu faire ça ? Malfoy était ton ami,.

— Il nous a trahis, il nous a utilisés... J'espère qu'il va crever et le plus lentement possible.

J'avais donc essayé une autre tactique.

— Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup que ton patron l'ait gardé en vie jusque maintenant pour que tu le laisses bêtement mourir, avais-je répliqué. Je suis même sûr qu'il t'en fera reproche. Maintenant chacun sait que réfléchir n'a jamais été ton fort.

Il s'était éloigné avec son compagnon sans répondre pourtant l'après-midi une femme était venue qui avait soigné le bras de Draco sans douceur aucune, se moquant de ses gémissements de douleur. Avant de sortir, elle m'avait déclaré d'un ton rogue qu'il avait une pneumonie et qu'elle ne faisait pas de miracle. Elle devait attendre des instructions.

— Demandez au moins qu'on apporte de l'eau supplémentaire, un bassin, de l'eau et des linges pour faire descendre la fièvre.

Je lui avais fait prendre à nouveau ses potions, ajoutant aux deux premières une antidouleur. Doucement j'avais rafraîchi son corps avec l'eau froide à plusieurs reprises, j'avais essayé de lui rendre une apparence un peu plus digne, je savais qu'à son réveil, il aurait horreur de son aspect. J'avais renoncé à tout espoir de le sortir de là pour le moment et me consacrais uniquement à sa survie. Pendant les deux jours suivants, ils nous apportèrent à manger, un bassin propre et un seau d'eau fraîche pour le laver. Draco n'allait pas mieux mais pas moins bien non plus. J'essayais de lui faire avaler quelques bouchées à chaque repas. A chacune de leur visite, je demandais pour lui des soins, parfois en criant, en menaçant.

Enfin la porte s'ouvrit sur un médecin. Son accent m'amena à penser qu'il était français. Il examina Draco, passant une baguette fine, presque blanche sur son corps avant de psalmodier quelques incantations. Il me laissa un traitement à lui faire prendre. Ce serait sa seule visite me prévint-il, il n'était là que parce qu'il avait une dette de vie et ne voulait rien savoir de ce qui se passait. Pour le reste, il fallait attendre, la faiblesse du malade ne l'inclinait pas à un pronostic favorable. Moi qui le connaissais, je savais qu'il se battrait. La porte se referma sur cette bouffée de vie qu'il avait amenée et nous avions replongé dans le cauchemar de Draco.

J'avais mis le second matelas presque à côté de lui et je ne le quittais des yeux que pour quelques heures de sommeil agité et léger. Je sursautais au moindre de ses mouvements, guettant sur son visage un signe de défaillance ou une expression encourageante. Des paroles décousues s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Plusieurs jours étaient passés dont je n'avais pas tenu le compte et enfin la fièvre était descendue. Bientôt, ses délires incessants laissèrent place à des moments plus calmes. Et je m'aperçus que tout à son écoute, j'avais oublié mon propre corps et que je n'en pouvais plus. Je m'étais traîné vers le bassin, avait fait une toilette la plus complète possible avant de revêtir les mêmes vêtements sales et de m'endormir comme une souche sur la paillasse, ma main tenant la sienne bien serrée.

C'est une voix étonnée qui m'avait réveillé, une voix rauque qui avait murmuré un nom.

— Potter !

— Je suis là, avais-je dit en sursautant et en me redressant inquiet.

— Je vois, avait-il répondu déjà à moitié rendormi.

J'avais poussé un soupir de soulagement et souri.

— Enlève ce sourire idiot de ta figure! Il ne t'embellit pas ! avait-il grogné.

Il m'avait fait rire pour la première fois depuis des mois. J'avais retrouvé mon Malfoy.

Je le réveillai un peu plus tard afin de lui faire prendre ses potions.

— Il y a longtemps que tu es là ? avait-il demandé de suite.

— Environ deux semaines, me semble-t-il.

— C'est toi qui m'a soigné ?

— Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ? avais-je lancé en souriant.

— Mon bras ?

— Une femme est venue s'en occuper et finalement, ils ont envoyé un médicomage pour ta pneumonie.

— Je comprends mal comment j'ai pu tenir autant de temps sans soins réels.

— Ton ami Zabini.

— Blaise ? que vient-il faire là-dedans ?

— Nous avions discuté de l'état dans lequel je risquais de te trouver et il m'a équipé des potions nécessaires. Nous avions pensé à la faiblesse due à la faim, aux blessures éventuelles, à la fièvre due à celles-ci... pas que tu prendrais froid.

— Attends ! tu veux dire que tu t'es fait enlever volontairement ?

— Malgré mes découvertes du complot, je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où ils te détenaient.

— Tu es complètement fou, Potter ! Un griffon irréfléchi ! Tu te rends compte que ce ne sont pas des enfants de cœur.

La colère l'avait fait tousser et l'avait laissé plié en deux, les larmes aux yeux et les joues rougies par les efforts.

— Cela ne sert à rien de t'énerver, ce qui est fait est fait. Je ne pensais pas à te trouver en si mauvais état, avais-je terminé en l'aidant à se recoucher après lui avoir fait boire un peu d'eau. Dehors ma propre machination est en marche, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre la suite des événements.

— Ta machination?

— Plutôt que de m'adresser au pouvoir qui est littéralement miné par ce complot aberrant, j'ai eu recours à la presse et à la ministre elle-même, tout devait se déclencher une semaine après ma disparition.

— Et s'ils décident de nous utiliser comme monnaie d'échange ?

— Pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils t'ont gardé vivant ?

— Alors leur plan était vraiment boiteux. Je ne suis rien pour le monde sorcier. Moins que rien.

Mais tu représentes tellement pour moi, avais-je pensé, et, par malheur, ils en sont bien conscients. Je le regardais lutter contre l'envie de dormir que provoquaient les potions. C'est le moment où, d'habitude, je lui prenais la main afin de l'aider à plonger dans ce sommeil qu'il semblait redouter. Comme il était à nouveau lucide, mon ancien ennemi, il n'était plus question de tendresse. Ils vinrent nous apporter le déjeuner et parurent soulagés de le voir enfin éveillé. Il mangea une partie seul puis épuisé par l'effort, il dut y renoncer et je repris mon rôle de garde-malade. Il avala presque toute son assiette, il était temps, il n'y avait pratiquement plus de potion. Dès qu'il eut fini, il se rendormit. J'en profitai pour en faire de même.

Ce sont des gémissements et des cris qui me réveillèrent. Draco était en plein cauchemar. Je l'appelai, le secouai sans résultat. Je m'assis contre lui, caressant ses cheveux, lui parlant tendrement jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, avant de regagner ma paillasse. Il avait passé enfin une nuit tranquille après un dîner sommaire.

— Potter !

— Pourquoi me réveilles-tu Malfoy ? avais-je fait en regardant mon vis-à-vis, scandalisé.

— C'est le matin de toute façon. Comment t'es-tu changé ?

— Reducto ! avais-je grogné.

— Reducto ? Tu veux dire que tu as emmené des vêtements et que tu m'as laissé ainsi ?

— Je t'ai soigné, je t'ai lavé, coiffé, nourri, aidé à faire tes besoins et j'ai préféré conserver les fringues propres pour quand tu serais conscient ! je n'ai pas emporté toute ta garde-robe ! étant donné son volume, ça aurait-été difficile, avais-je raillé.

— Tu as été cherché des vêtements chez moi ?

— Oui.

— Je suis désolé.

— Malfoy qui s'excuse ? m'étais-je exclamé, moqueur.

— Laisse tomber ! avait-il fait d'un air agacé

— Il me semblait-bien, avais-je dit en riant, tout en lui tendant deux boxers, jeans, tee-shirt et pull. Mets dans ta poche ce que tu ne revêts pas au cas où on nous séparerait.

— Cela paraît être une bonne idée, avait-il dit sans autre commentaire avant de se déshabiller dans le but de faire sa toilette.

J'avais détourné les yeux, respectant son intimité. Je ne m'étais tourné vers lui qu'en l'entendant soupirer de satisfaction le croyant rhabillé. Ce n'était pas le cas et j'étais resté là à le regarder, hypnotisé par ce corps amaigri que je désirais pour la première fois depuis notre cohabitation forcée. Il me fixait. L'avait-il fait volontairement ? Nous avions passé les deux journées suivantes à discuter de ses enquêtes entre les sommes qu'il faisait. Nous avions détaillé les pistes que nous avions choisies chacun. Puis, inévitablement, nous avions fini par aborder l'affaire qui nous avait menés jusque là. Il avait réalisé qu'il était devenu gênant et s'était caché dans le monde moldu pendant près de cinq mois. Toutefois, il avait dû rendre une visite à la banque Gringotts parce qu'il n'avait plus d'argent et s'était fait enlever. Je lui avais raconté à mon tour mon entretien avec la secrétaire. Je sentais qu'il m'observait. Je lui avais expliqué l'ampleur de la machination qui visait à ouvrir notre univers sorcier aux moldus.

— Kingsley Shacklebolt en est le chef de file et a passé un accord avec des gouvernements étrangers moyennant l'obtention du poste de ministre de la magie. Par Merlin, ils sont devenus fous. L'ingérence des moldus est impensable. Tu nous imagines livrés à leurs scientifiques ! Très vite, ils détruiraient le merveilleux de notre monde comme ils l'ont fait du leur. Notre univers ne tarderait pas à mourir privé de ses créatures magiques, de ses animaux fantastiques. Les loups-garous, les vampires, les sirènes seraient chassés ou exhibés. Ils oublient la rapacité de certains moldus qui n'auraient de cesse de piller nos trésors. C'est leur propre tombe qu'ils creusent.

— Granger et Weasley ne t'ont pas aidé ?

— Je ne le leur ai pas demandé. Ils sont mariés, parents de deux petites filles, je ne pouvais pas les mettre en danger.

Les geôliers nous avaient interrompus, nous apportant le repas du soir.

— Tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis, Potter ! m'avait jeté méchamment Goyle.

— Décidément, tu prends toujours les mauvaises décisions, lui avait répondu Draco avec mépris.

— On défend son chéri ? Que c'est mignon ! s'était moqué le second avant de s'éloigner.

— Nous sommes leur dernière carte, avais-je soufflé à Draco qui avait marqué son accord d'un simple signe de la tête.

Cette nuit-là, une fois de plus, je fus secoué par mon compagnon de galère.

— Potter ! tu fais un cauchemar ! réveille-toi !

J'étais en sueur, c'est vrai, et je me rappelais vaguement d'une dispute avec Steven.

— Désolé, avais-je maugréé.

— Qui est Steven ?

— Personne, avais-je répondu après un sursaut pathétique.

— Tu crois qu'il te mérite ?

— Cela ne te regarde pas, Malfoy !

— Pourquoi es-tu allé chercher un prostitué ? N'importe qui serait flatté, comblé d'être ton petit-ami ou ton compagnon.

— Comment ? avais-je fait d'une voix qui devait trahir la panique qui m'avait envahi à l'idée que le mépris qu'il me portait grandisse encore.

— Goyle me donnait des exemplaires de Sorcière Hebdo comme papier toilette. Fidget est entré dans une rage folle quand il s'en est aperçu. Va savoir pourquoi. C'est ce jour là qu'il m'a cassé le poignet.

Je m'étais contenté de lui tourner le dos, mon bras replié sur mon visage.

— Tu tiens donc tellement à lui ? avait-il demandé alors d'une voix douce.

— ...

— Tu pourrais répondre.

— Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'était rien.

— Explique !

— ...

— Potter ?

— Steven a été mis sur mon chemin afin de me détourner de ta recherche. Fidget l'a choisi en fonction du type d'hommes qui me plaît. Il a été payé pour me faire croire au grand amour.

— Tu veux dire que tu ignorais qui il était ? s'étonna-t-il.

— Oui, avais-je répondu péniblement.

— Tu es tellement naïf parfois, avait-il murmuré.

J'avais senti la paillasse s'aplatir sous son poids lorsqu'il s'était assis contre moi. Sa main lentement caressait ma nuque.

— C'est à mon tour de t'apaiser.

— Tu ne dormais pas ?

— Non.

Je me sentis rougir. Si je n'avais pas trahi mes sentiments, j'avais fait preuve de trop de tendresse.

— Arrête de rougir.

— Ce n'ets pas le cas ! D'ailleurs, il fait noir, tu ne me vois même pas !

— Je te connais mieux que quiconque. Pousse-toi.

Tétanisé, j'hésitai avant de reculer sur le bord du matelas afin de lui laisser la place pour s'étendre.

— Draco ...

— Chut ! m'avait-il soufflé en passant une main en dessous de mon torse et en m'attirant à lui.

Mais je n'avais plus eu envie de protester, ses doigts avaient effleuré mon visage ensuite ses lèvres avaient caressé les miennes, sa langue les léchant doucement. Par Merlin que c'était bon venant de lui. Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de me presser sur son corps, sentant son désir contre le mien, et puis de soupirer quand ses lèvres m'avait quitté. Impudiquement, j'avais frotté mon bas-ventre sur le sien, une main dans le creux de ses reins, l'autre sur sa nuque maintenant son visage que j'avais couvert de baisers avant d'investir sa bouche, de la goûter, de la savourer. Je ne m'étais écarté, pour l'aider, que lorsque j'avais perçu ses doigts entre nous s'attaquer à la fermeture de mon jean et je n'avais pu que gémir quand elle s'était posée sur mon sexe gonflé d'envie. Un léger rire rauque, sensuel y avait fait écho.

— Tu aimes l'amour, mon tout-beau, avait-il dit en me caressant. Je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait, Harry, mais cette nuit tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi.

 

Sur la recommandation de l'hôtelière, j'ai décidé aujourd'hui de partir à la découverte de la rivière du Trieux. Elle a fait la réservation, je ne peux revenir en arrière. Je descends doucement à la plage du Guerzido et m'y installe. Le temps est presque chaud et je me sens bien, enfin. Vers midi, je sors de mon sac à dos, le pique-nique qu'on m'a préparé et dévore la plus grosse partie des sandwichs, puis, je me lève à regret, je dois être au Port-Clos à treize heures. La vedette arrive quelques minutes plus tard. Je fais une grimace en voyant qu'elle porte le nom de Cupidon. Ce petit archer ne m'a pas gâté. Je me laisse emporter par le charme bucolique de la rivière. Nous parvenons au château de La Roche-Jagu et nous voilà débarqués pour une escale d'une heure et demi.

Je monte vers l'élégante bâtisse du XVIème siècle. Je m'écarte des autres touristes, je n'ai pas envie de voir l'intérieur, je préfère m'asseoir dans les jardins, sur un muret qui forme une arabesque ronde et regarder le cours d'eau en contrebas. Je suis à peine étonné quand ce hibou de malheur vient se poser à mes côtés en me tendant la patte. Heureusement que la horde des vacanciers est entrée dans le château. Et bien entendu, comme les deux jours précédents, le parchemin est vierge. La visite n'en finit plus, les souvenirs récents me reviennent et s'égrènent au fil du temps.

 

Au matin, je m'étais réveillé tout contre lui. Son regard gris guettait mes réactions. Si je le pouvais, beau blond, jamais plus je ne te laisserais partir, avais-je pensé. J'avais posé mes lèvres sur les siennes et enfoui mon nez dans le creux de son cou.

— Rhabille-toi, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils nous voient comme ça, avait-il fait d'une voix manifestement soulagée.

Croyait-il donc que j'allais lui tourner le dos et l'ignorer ? Avant de me lever, je promenai mes mains sur sa peau, du visage aux fesses, le gravant dans chacun de mes doigts. Il s'était laissé faire, les yeux dans les miens, arquant son corps sous mes caresses, allumant le feu en mes reins par son impudente impudeur. C'est le soir même que notre bulle de tendresse toute neuve avait éclaté. Nous avions dormi et refait l'amour. Assis serrés l'un contre l'autre, nous nous rappelions nos années à Poudlard, quand la porte de notre prison s'était ouverte sous la main nerveuse d'un Fidget furibond.

— Tu aurais dû réfléchir avant de faire ça, Potter ! maintenant tu es ma issue de sortie. Et celui-là, avait-il ajouté en désignant Draco de la tête, est devenu une gêne. Tout ce que tu auras gagné dans l'histoire, c'est une partie de jambes en l'air avec la version originale de ta petite salope.

J'avais juste eu le temps de me jeter devant Draco pour recevoir à sa place le sectum sempra. J'avais entendu son cri d'angoisse quand j'étais tombé et l'exclamation de dépit de Fidget. Ma dernière pensée, avant de sombrer inconscient, avait été que maintenant il était devenu la clef et ne risquait plus rien.

 

Je ne revis Draco qu'un mois plus tard. Il était assis, pâle et droit comme un I, dans la salle dix du magenmagot. Il était sorti depuis quatre jours de l'hôpital français de Sainte-Anne où il avait été admis à la fin de la cavale de Fidget. Elle s'était terminée par un affrontement avec les aurors et Draco avait été blessé en " _s'exposant de façon inconsidérée_ ", était-il écrit sur le rapport. Quant à moi, notre prison avait été enfin découverte par les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui étaient sur les talons de l'auror. J'avais été tranféré immédiatement à Sainte-Mangouste et n'en était parti qu'aujourd'hui afin d'assister à ce procès. A mon entrée dans la salle, nos regards s'étaient croisés pour ne plus se lâcher. J'avais vu Zabini, qui était à ses côtés, lui donner un coup de coude dans le but de le rappeler à l'ordre.

Un long et douloureux débat avait débuté dont le ministère, une fois de plus, ne sortirait pas indemne. Le Magenmagot au complet était réuni présidé par Griselda Marchebank. Le monde sorcier s'était aperçu brusquement que dans la Lumière il y avait bien des noirceurs. La trahison s'était révélée à tous les niveaux du pouvoir, ainsi que la négligence. Le ministre de la Magie, elle-même, n'avait pas été épargnée et j'avais souffert de voir mon ex professeur de métamorphose rappelée à l'ordre telle une élève de première année. Certainement, comme les anciens mangemorts, des comploteurs étaient passés à travers les mailles du filet et resteraient autant de dangers tapis dans l'ombre. Le corps des aurors fut remis en question et l'incurie de leurs dirigeants mise en exergue.

Draco fut appelé à témoigner. Il raconta en détails sa longue traque des meurtriers de Bernd Travers qui l'avait conduit à la découverte du complot. Les langues des sorciers enfin en sécurité se délièrent. Mon âme s'emplissait d'amour en le voyant, fier et droit, protéger notre univers.

Ce fut ensuite mon tour. Comme lui, je fis le récit de mes recherches, la rencontre avec la secrétaire internée à Sainte-Mangouste, les dispositions prises afin de la garder en vie, pour retrouver l'auror Draco Malfoy et l'orchestration de la révélation publique de la trahison.

Les faits de complot contre la sûreté de l'Etat étant établis, le défilé des inculpés avait débuté. Pendant dix jours, les plus grands avaient été interrogés. La pensine avait servi maintes fois à visionner des souvenirs. Quotidiennement, nous passions une dizaine d'heures assis là à écouter des horreurs débitées d'une voix morne par des suspects la plupart du temps impavides, sans une once de remord. Enfin vint la longue liste des sorciers soupçonnés de délits moindres.

— Monsieur Steven Beck. Accusé de complicité dans la tentative de meurtre sur la personne de Harry Potter.

Le rapport des aurors ne mentionnait nullement la présence de Steven, seul Fidget pouvait l'avoir impliqué. J'avais examiné celui que j'avais cru aimer. Il se tenait beau et insolent en face de ses juges. Nos regards s'étaient croisés un instant et j'avais retrouvé en ses yeux de mercure la lueur que j'y voyais quand il me disait, après l'amour, d'une voix rauque de plaisir « Comme tu m'as manqué, Chéri ». Je n'osais penser à ce qui lui arriverait s'il était condamné à Azkaban, j'imaginais son corps souillé, défoncé par les prisonniers en rut qui se battraient à mort afin de se l'attribuer. Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas.

— Monsieur Potter ?

— Madame la Présidente, monsieur Beck n'a fait que ce pourquoi il a été payé. Son métier de prostitué n'est un secret pour personne. Il n'a participé ni au complot dont il ignorait tout, ni à aucune tentative de meurtre.

— Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ?

— J'ai utilisé la légilimencie.

— Bien.

Au moment du verdict d'innocence, il m'avait fixé d'un air vainqueur, tellement sûr de son pouvoir. Il était écrit sur son visage qu'il me croyait sien. J'avais fait un non de la tête. Puis j'avais détourné le regard attiré par un mouvement sur ma gauche et j'avais vu Draco quitter la salle dans une envolée de robe que lui aurait envié Severus Rogue suivi de Zabini qui m'avait lancé un coup d’œil exaspéré. J'étais resté sur place, incapable du moindre geste, avec mon cœur soudain glacé. La tension de ces journées de procès avait eu raison de mon corps encore affaibli par le sectum sempra qui avait bien failli me tuer et je m'étais effondré.

Ils m'avaient plongé en un sommeil cotonneux dont je m'étais éveillé quelques jours plus tard. Hermione était à moitié assoupie dans le fauteuil à côté de mon lit.

— Draco.

— Harry ! enfin ! avait-elle fait en souriant.

— Où est Draco ?

— Je n'en sais rien, m'avait-elle dit avec gravité, certainement déçue de mon peu d'attention, il a disparu mais volontairement cette fois. Je crois que le second article sur toi et Steven écrit par Rita Skeeter et publié par la Gazette du Sorcier n'a pas arrangé les choses.

Je n'avais pris connaissance de cet éditorial que deux jours plus tard. Il décrivait notre aventure comme le grand amour. Le prince et la bergère en version l'Elu et le prostitué. Avec photos à l'appui où l'on nous voyait très proches, très amoureux et très souriants. Très tout ! trop tout ! J'avais décidé de rentrer à Poudlard immédiatement. J'y avais passé les mois d'été seul à ruminer mon bonheur entrevu et aussitôt perdu, fuyant les conseils amicaux de Bill et les gâteaux que m'envoyaient Molly Weasley. Soudain, j'avais pris ma décision et dit que je quittais l'enseignement et surtout Poudlard. Bill avait protesté, invoqué les liens de quasi fraternité qui nous unissaient mais je m'étais montré intraitable.

Quelques jours plus tard, j'avais débarqué sur l'île de Bréhat.

 

Je tiens en main le message suivant. Le hibou était là à mon réveil, sur le bord de la fenêtre. Le parchemin porte le peu de mots que je pressens depuis le premier envoi : « Aujourd'hui, phare du Paon. »

Je visite donc ce phare situé à l'extrémité nord de l'île. Accoudé à la muraille du mur d'enceinte, je rêve l'immensité de la mer. Je suis à peine surpris quand j'entends un bruit de pas sur le sol de granit rose. Il y a plusieurs jours que j'attends la confrontation, quelle qu'elle soit. Je soupire et me tourne vers l'arrivant qui s'est appuyé au mur à côté de moi. Une seule pensée me traverse : Par Merlin ! qu'il est beau !

— Toi ?

— Je suis venu te dire merci.

— Tu vas partir ?

— Oui. Je n'ai aucune raison de rester.

Mon cœur a envie de hurler, de lui crier que depuis cette nuit là mes bras sont vides de lui, qu'il m'a tout donné pour tout me reprendre. Au lieu de cela je lui parle calmement presque avec indifférence. J'ai l'impression d'être loin de la scène, je la vois de l'extérieur. Il me semble découragé. Je donnerais tout afin d'avoir le droit de le prendre contre moi.

— Tu en as au contraire beaucoup. Tu seras enfin considéré à ta juste valeur. Mac Gonagall te confie le service de John Dawlish qui devient directeur.

— C'est ainsi que tu me vois ? Réponds-moi ! c'est ainsi que tu me vois ! Comme un arriviste ? me crie-t-il presque.

Je ne comprends pas son soudain emportement.

— Je ne suis pas mon père ! Tu ne peux donc passer au-dessus de ça.

Je soupire, si en plus Lucius s'en mêle.

— Il n'est plus question de ta naissance depuis longtemps. Simplement, tu y as droit. Ce n'est que reconnaître tes mérites.

— Je ne suis resté à Londres que dans le but d'y vivre ma vie. Aimer et être aimé, mais il semblerait que je fasse fausse route parce que mon bonheur ne cesse de fuir, me lance-t-il amer.

— ...

— Pourquoi m'as-tu cherché ?

— ...

— Harry ! insiste-t-il.

— Cela me paraît évident non ? fais-je en me détournant.

— Je veux te l'entendre dire, me dit-il d'un ton pressant.

— Parce que...

— ...

— Parce que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Ce n'était que justice.

— Toujours ton fichu sens des responsabilités ! Le héros du monde sorcier ! crache-t-il d'un ton rancunier qui me déchire. Et tu t'es perdu en chemin entre les bras d'un amant de pacotille...

— Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'était rien. J'ai éprouvé de la passion envers lui, je ne le nie pas mais elle est loin derrière moi.

— Comment te croire quand tu mens dans le but l'innocenter, toi si droit ?

— Dans cette affaire, j'ai tout fait. J'ai utilisé la magie noire et les sorts impardonnables. Ce n'est pas un petit mensonge qui va changer les choses.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je ne pouvais pas le laisser salir.

— Tu es incorrigible, me jette-t-il mécontent. Et surtout faible.

Je regarde vers le large sans répondre. La honte m'étouffe devant lui. Oui, en le cherchant j'ai failli me perdre et le perdre aussi.

—  Pourquoi ? demandais-je en désignant l'oiseau de proie qui est venu se poser sur le muret.

—  Dans le but que tu fasses le point au lieu de fuir. Pour que tu accomplisses ton chemin.

— Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

— Il m'a suffit de penser à nous, raille-t-il.

— ...

— Tu as choisi un amant qui me ressemble mais ce n'est qu'un hasard. Tu as fui te réfugier ici pourtant tu avais oublié que nous en avions parlé ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien sûr, tu n'éprouves aucun sentiment envers moi ? me presse-t-il semblant se délecter de ma panique.

— ...

— Potter ! c'est toi le griffon, me fait-il d'une voix amusée cette fois.

— ...

— Regarde moi !

Ce que je crois voir dans ses yeux me déstabilise complètement, j'ai peur de ce feu qui gronde en moi.

— Harry ? Tu veux que je parte ?

Incapable de répondre, je secoue juste la tête négativement. Je l'entends rire, de ce rire sensuel qui me rappelle nos rares moments d'intimité dans notre prison et je me retrouve entre ses bras, sa bouche ravageant la mienne sous les regards scandalisés de toute une famille de touristes.

— Rentrons à l'hôtel, me suggère Draco. Il faut nous changer, l'heure du dîner est proche. Nous n'avons plus que quelques jours de vacances avant de retourner à Poudlard.

— Poudlard ?

— Bill me propose le poste de professeur de potions et de directeur de Serpentard. Il nous laisse encore une semaine de repos si je te ramène.

— Tu as accepté ?

— Je lui ai dit qu'il me fallait ton avis.

— En Serpentard, tu étais infernal, en directeur de la maison, je n'ose imaginer au résultat.

— Et en amant ?

— Je pense que je pourrais m'y faire.

 

  


End file.
